You Belong to Me Now
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: During the battle of the Bewilder beast, Hiccup knows that he has to stop this battle before someone gets killed, but stopping this battle comes with a price, and will hiccup give him self up to Drago Bludvist to save the dragons and his family?. Warning rape/yaio in later chapters their will be spoilers in this from httyd 2 so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong To Me Now

**Before I start with this story there will be spoilers if you have not seen the httyd 2, so be warned and read at your own risk because of sex/rape scenes and so on.**

**Warning yaio/rape in later chapters so if you don't want to like that stuff then don't read it or flag me for bullshit**

**But any way on word!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**During the battle...**

The air was cold and full of dragons, The two alphas were both fighting each other as I made my way towards Drago Bludvist.

My parents were both caught up into the battle, my dad just rescued my mom from Dragos alpha that tried to freeze her and turn her into a thing of ice, they were both hiding and on the ledge of one of the ice parts of the dragon sanctuary,while everyone else was fighting on the battle field.

Me and toothless glided to towards Drago.

He was tall man, a eagle beak like nose and long black dread locks with cold dark green eyes to match with it, and a long black dragon skin cloak also with a prosthetic arm. When he saw me he gave me a cold smile.

"so this is the great dragon master?" he said darkly.

Toothless growled at him and looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"are you drago?" I asked him

He let out a frightening laughed as he satires into my soul with his dark eyes, his looked at me with hunger in his eyes as he observed me from head to toe.

"I am the controller of dragons! I am their god" he spoke with pride.

"please, theirs no need for this war" I pleaded with him. "it doesn't have to be this way"

" I control the dragons now" he said with a devilish smile that could kill.

"please, I'll do anything to stop this war from happening" I pleaded at him.

"anything you say?" he asked with curiosity.

"yes anything! I'll do what ever it takes to protect my people and their dragons" I said.

He looked at me with his dark eyes and spoke with his rough gravely voice.

"how about I make you an offer then" he said with a very dark tone.

"seriously?" I spoke with disbelief as he looked at me.

I felt shivers going up my spine, what did he want that was so important to him, oh gods I hope he didn't want toothless! not toothless, not my best friend.

Toothless came closer to me and started to growl at Drago, telling him to back off, but Drago didn't back down of course.

" I'll stop this entire battle under one condition" he said as he came closer to me.

"what is it? I'll do anything to stop all this and to protect my tribe" I said. "what ever it is I'll do it"

Drago started to come a little closer to me as he raised his Bullhook and said the four deadly words I thought I would never hear come out of his mouth.

"by becoming my partner" he said with a large smile on his face.

I stood their in complete shock as toothless let out a loud screech by trying to warn off Drago to get away from me.

"are you for real or are you joking" I asked with fear and confusion in my voice. "I mean how do I know you'll stop this fight?"

He looked up at me and started to howl and wave his weapon in the air and called out to his alpha to stop the mind control of the dragons. The alpha stopped fighting and made its way under water in one instant and was on Dragos side in less then seconds. All of the other dragons stopped fighting imminently and were back on his side just like the alpha.

"so do we have a deal?" he asked in a wicked tone.

I took a deep breath getting ready to answer his question but I was cut off from a familiar voice in the background.

"Hiccup! son get away from him!" That was father screaming as my mother was trailing behind him. I had to leave with Drago, or else their would be war between us and that's the last thing I wanted so I turned to drago and gave him the answer he was looking for.

"do we have a deal or not!" He said with a impatient tone.

I looked up at him with no fear in my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat and said.

"yes we have a deal" I said.

Without warning nets came out of no where as the were wrapped around toothless, I screamed at them to stop and not harm him.

"Toothless Tothl-" I was cut off to a hard struck to my head.

Drago grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth as he hit me from up side the head with his Bullock, he hit me hard with no hesitation, my head throbbed as I heard my parent cries in the background. they were still far away and couldn't catch up to us.

"let go of him!' Valka screamed as she looked to her horror as she watched her precious little boy being taken away by the enemy.

"Put my son down you beast!" Stoick screamed at him with his booming voice. "let him go!"

"it's a little late for that' Drago said as he looked down at them. "you're son made a deal with me, and now I'm claiming what's mine now!"

Drago snickered as he climbed on to some random dragon with hiccup cradled into his arms, he looked down at him as the dragon took them towards the ships and his slaves dragging toothless away and boarding him onto the ship.

Drago brushed hiccup's bangs out of his face as he looked at how beautiful his new little pet was, his bright green eyes, his little freckles and little button nose. He wanted Hiccup too be on his side and one day make him his bride, and them together as one.

Oh yeah Drago was going to have some fun with his new little pet, it might have sounded cliche but all Drago wanted was a new start in life, I mean after all he did lose his family to dragons so why not start a new one? Also he had a Night Fury, one of the most rare dragons found on earth.

When they got to the ship Drago got off his dragon and made his way to his bed chamber with Hiccup in his arms and carrying him bridal style, he wanted his new little pet to be comfortable while he was here and away from everyone else, he wanted him to be his and only his.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? good? bad?**

**I hope I'm not copy cating from KudaKano story Drago and Hiccup :( its a really good story and I got inspired by KudaKano to write this story I mean I really wanted to write a story about these two since I saw the movie last friday and all but I don't want to be a total asshole and copy from some one else, I mean im not, but any way do you guys want me to continue this or just delete this shit and let some one else do it?**

**I mean I know this really sucks and looks corny and all but I'm trying my best and all.**

**Just please give me some feed back and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong to me Now

Chapter two

My head was pounding like a drum, the back of my head hurt like hell.

I open my eyes to see where I was at, I was in a bed chamber on a ship.

The ocean gently rocked the ship in a slow but calm rocking motion.

The bed chamber was pretty nice for you know a bad guy hide out, a bear rug, a small fire-place in the middle of it with a red velvet chair that looked liked it was made out of animal skins and dragon bones and teeth, a few candles lit and a large king size bed that I was lying that could fit five people in it.

I was wrapped up in fur blankets all the way up to my chin, but that wasn't the weird part of it, the weird part was finding my self completely naked under the think furs. All my armor was lying on the floor next to a wooden chair with a certain cloak covering it.

That cloak was Dragos.

"good to see that you are finally awake" a dark voice said in the dark shadows of the large bedroom.

I slowly sat up to see the owner of that voice and not to my surprise it was Drago, great I'm screwed.

"have a nice sleep" he asked as he walked up to me and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me with hungry eyes.

"wha- what are you going to do to me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

He let out a dark chuckle as he started to take of his shirt and toss it to the floor,oh no.

I tried to get up and make a break for it but it was too late,he grabbed me by my neck and buried his nose into my hair and smelled it, I cringed as he was grabbing my rear and rubbing my hips in a steady motion.

"oh gods please don't hurt me" I whimpered as I begged for mercy. "please don't do this"

He grabbed my face smashing my cheeks together and kissed me, he forced his tongue into my mouth and literally licked my entire mouth clean. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth, it tasted like beer with mix of yaks milk.

"I won't hurt you" He said with an evil grin."to much"

After our little make out session he pinned me down with his "good arm" and used his prosthetic arm to unbuckle his pants, I could hear his belt fall of and make a loud clang on the floor,while this was happening he was kissing my neck and holding me by the throat.

I tried my best to hold back my tears as he was violating me, I rather die then letting this monster violating me.

When his pants were finally off he flipped me on my stomach and whispered in my ear.

"you're all mine" he whispered in a threatening tone. "you belong to no one but me, do you understand?"

I wanted to scream at him and tell him no and to let me go, but I made a promise to him, a promise that I couldn't break.

"yes" I said,"I belong to no one but you" I whispered.

"good boy" he said with an evil smirk "now let's get started."

He spread my legs apart and grabbed my hips as I felt his hot breath going down my neck, I could smell the strong whiff alcohol on his breath, it sicken me as I shut my eyes and tried to prepare my self for the worst to come.

I felt a strong pain as he penetrated me with all his force, tears started to stream from my eyes as I tried to hold back my cries. I am a virgin or I at least was until now.

Drago was squeezing my hips tightly as he grunted and moaned each time he would thrust into me, each time he would force himself into me I would try to hold back and not give in to this disgusting way, I felt so violated and dirty when he took me.

He then grabbed me by my hair and made me look at him from the side as he whispered in my ear as he said in his death tone.

"don't hold back" he said with anger.

I then let out a loud moan in deep pleasure, I then cried out as he started to thrust deeper into me and going at a faster pace making me moan even louder as I gripped the sheets of the bed and buried my face into the pillow but then came back up to let out a breath. Drago grabbed the dash-board of the bed as he started to thrust a lot harder into me, I was sure he was getting ready to break the bed.

I could feel his large cock getting in deeper inside of me, it was getting harder and harder and making me scream in pain, I wanted to scream for help but Drago was causing so much pain the only thing I could do was cried in bitter shock and silence.

I felt so paralyzed and numb.

I then could felt him releasing his seed inside of me, it was so hot and warm it filled me up I could feel it hit my guts and all the way up to my core I was sure that he teared me I could feel his hot seaman on my lower back and in thighs, after he was done he flipped me on my back and started kissing me again. He grabbed my hands and forced them apart so I couldn't fight back at him.

I then open my eyes again and look up at him.

He was covered in sweat with his large tight abs, his dread locks dangled across his cheeks bones, his dark green eyes locked with my bright forest green eyes. He then strokes my cheek as he looks at me with pure delight.

I turned away and trying to avoid his attention, but that only made him more angry. He then slaps me and whispers in my ear.

" you will always belong to me dragon boy, remember that" he whispered in my ear one last time be fore he got up and got dressed and left the room and locking the door behind him.

I then burst into tears and buried my face into my hands.

Why did I agree to do this? how could I do such a stupid thing.

How am I going to get out of this?

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**let me know what you think just let me know in the comments or PM me also if you have any ideas just let me know and I'll do them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong To Me Now

I own nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

A little while after I was finished crying my eyes out from being violated earlier, I decided to rest and try to get my mind off the situation so I could think of a plan to escape. I have to find toothless and get out of here.

Drago's words were still haunting me, I couldn't stop thinking about him taking me like that, every time he touched me I would feel shivers going down my spine, why can't I stop thinking about him!? it's not like I enjoyed being raped by this...this..monster!

_"you're all mine now", his voice echoed in my head."you belong to me now,"_

Tears started to pour out of my eyes once more as the words repeated over and over in my head,my lower back and private area was still hurting from the assault, I felt so dirty and used like someones sex slave.

What have I done to my self?

why didn't I just listen to my dad?

And why the hell did I try to make peace with this guy!?

All these thoughts were running through my head, I have to get out of here and fast before Drago gets back.

I slowly got off the bed and crawled over to my cloths over by the chair, I reached up and grabbed my prosthetic leg and clipped it back on, I then grabbed my pants and shirt and put everything back on, it made me feel a bit better to have my cloths back on.

I tried to balance my self back up so I could stand, but as soon as I tried to do that, I instantly got a rush of pain shooting up my lower back as I fell onto the floor and let out a soft cry of pain.

Everything was still hurting, but after a few minutes I slowly got back up and sat myself on the edge of the bed so I could figure out on what to do next.

I looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon or a way to some how escape.

Their was a small window above the bed, but it was to small for me to fit through, and the only other way out was the same way I came in. and their was the mirror that I just noticed, it was a long thin mirror that stand right next to the fire-place.

I looked at my reflection, my hair was all wild and greasy, my face was red as my eyes were puffy from all the sobbing. I then turned away and made my way to the bed.

As I sat on the bed I could hear foot steps coming towards the door, I started to shake with fear as I was dreading on who was on the other side of that door.

The door slowly creaked open as my eyes grew wide with fear.

It was Drago, he looked at me with a devious smile, as he carried a huge bucket of steamy hot water and a towel with him, he gently sat it down in front of the mirror as he locked his eyes on me.

"it's time for a bath" he said, "I can't have you be filthy for our long trip."

I didn't say anything to him, I just looked down at the floor trying to avoid any eye contact with him, I didn't want to be naked in front of him again, not again after what happen.

"get over here" he commanded.

I shook my head "no", but I didn't have a choice, he came up to me and slapped me as I fell off the bed and onto the cold hard ground.

"NEVER! REFUSE ME!,WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU BETTER DO IT!," he screamed as he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the hot bucket of water.

"now, _get undress_" he hissed.

I started to take my green tunic off slowly and laid it beside me, I stood up and tried my best to take off my pants without crying or showing him any parts of me being weak. My hand wouldn't stop shaking, I couldn't bring my hands to unzip my pants.

But without warning Drago bent down and pulled my pants down all the way to my ankles, and did the same with my underwear as well, this is the last person in the world who I would want to give me a bath.

I was completely exposed again.

When all my clothing were finally off, Drago picks me up bridal style, I was standing in the hot water with Drago looking at me with his dark eyes full of hunger, I turned my head and saw our reflections in the mirror,He was standing behind.

He grabbed a small rag and dipped it in the water and squeezed it and started to clean me.

He began with my face and neck, he rubbed the soft rag on my skinny swan like neck making circles, when he was done with that, he then started to work his way down to my chest,stomach and back.

He was more gental than I thought he would be.

I could feel his head resting on my shoulder as he started to sniff my hair and started to kiss my neck as he was rubbing between my legs, I tried to pull away but his arm wrapped around my waist as he forced me to turn around and look at him.

He cupped my chin and forced his lips into mine,his other hand traveled and grabbed my butt as he pulled away from the kiss to give me some air.

"feel my touch" He whispered in my ear,"don't be afraid, just let it go" he told me.

I moaned a little as he touched me more with his massive hand, he whispers in my ear once more."I can make you feel good." he said as he kissed my neck."Yeah you like that when I touch you there." he started to rub my cock in a soft motion.

I tilted my head up and looked up at the ceiling as he touched my cock, I moaned softly.

"I can make you feel good in every way possible." he said to me." just let me take you,let me claim you to be mine and mine only."

I stood their as if I was frozen, I felt sick to my stomach as I was listening to this monster, one moment he is slapping me, now he is washing me and loving on me as if nothing had ever happened. he turned me around for me to face him, he looked deep into my eyes.

"Rule by my side Hiccup,together we could rule the world as one." he stroked my cheek.

Drago grabbed me again and kissed me once more, but this time he forced his tongue into my mouth, our tongues fought until I surrender and let him have it, he wasn't rough with me at all, he was so fragile with me.

His arms were rapped around as I was still standing in the now luke warm water, I just stood and froze up in his tight embrace,what in Odin is wrong with me?! am I enjoying this?!

_Fight it Hiccup, you do not like this!_

_This mad man has killed innocent people for thor sake!_

_This is not right! you love astrid and not this Monster!_

After what seemed like forever, Drago finally pulled away from his embrace, leaving me in my naked glory.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." he said letting me go.

"you can clean the rest of your self up" he said as he turned away to the door and locked it behind him.

When he left I sighed with relief, thank the gods that was over with, at least he didn't rape me again.

I stepped out of the bucket and took the towel off the floor and dried my self off and put my old cloths back on and sat on the bed.

Why did I not resist him when he kissed me like that!?

And second, where the hell is toothless?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long ass wait of this chapter! I feel like a total asshole for not updating on this! I got so caught up on my other stories! I had to fix a few spelling errors and other stuff.**

**I'm sorry for the crappiest chapter! let my sorry ass know in the comments and tell me if you think this sucks or not, it's okay if you do, I know this story is crappy, but it's not as bad as my other story Different Species of Love. you guys are probably really pissed at me for not updating I am very sorry I will try to get better at that, I'm just trying to take my time and to make sure everything is perfect.**

**thank you for the support and nice comments!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You Belong to Me Now

Chapter four

**Stoick's P.O.V**

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I felt so enraged and fearful.

Hiccup was taken by Drago Bludvist, right in front of my own eyes, my son, my only son was taken away as me and my wife Valka had to watch Hiccup be swept away. We didn't have our dragons either, so we were stuck on the cold arctic iceberg.

We are stranded.

And so were the rest of the riders.

We had to think of something, and fast before something bad happens to Hiccup.

Valka was in a panic, we all searched to see if their were any dragons left to be tamed and ride-able, but the only ones we were able to find were the baby dragons.

Those would have to do.

"Hold on, Hiccup." I said to myself."We're coming to save you."

**Two days later.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I layed in bed with the same old cloths I have worn for the last three days straight, but for some reason I didn't care, at least I'm not naked in front of Drago.

Drago hasn't touched me since "the bath." The only time I would see him is when he would give me something to eat, I wouldn't say anything to him, I wouldn't even look at him, I would turn away to face the wall or bury my face in a pillow.

I asked him where toothless was, and the only thing he would tell me, was he that he was with the other captured dragons, basically he was in a cell with other wild dragons, locked away like a prisoner.

Great, theirs goes my only escape plan, and best friend.

But for the last couple of days he was kind yet patient with me, he would always bring me clean blankets and put wood in the fire-place when ever it would die down, it might have been summer, but we were still in the cold arctic. I was surprised that he wasn't hurting me like he did before. The only thing that I could process in my head is what he said to me three nights ago.

_" I can make you feel good."_

_"I can make you feel good in every way possible."_

_"Rule by my side Hiccup,together we could rule the world as one."_

I can't just let him in like that, I have to resists, I have fight back.

But today I knew it was going to be different, just for some particular reason I felt like something was going to happen, and I know I wasn't going to like it.

Suddenly I heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall towards my chamber door, I knew who was coming down the hall.

_Drago..._

It was morning so that means he would bring me breakfast in bed.

Sounds sweet I know, but the food wasn't the best, it wasn't the worst either, it was some how up to par some times, but nows not the time to be picky about food.

I heard the door open, I decide to hide under the covers like a scared child hiding from a monster,I covered my self to avoid his gaze, I listen to him walking in the room, I could feel my heart race.

I then felt something heavy weighting down on the edge of the bed.

I didn't peak from the covers, I didn't want to look at him, I just wanted to be left alone in peace, But I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Then I felt a warm gental hand pulling the covers away, exposing my face. I opened my emerald green eyes and met a pair of dark green eyes, it was Drago of course, he didn't look angry, nor hateful, he seemed relaxed and calm for once, He wrapped one of his arms around my waist as the his prosthetic arm cupped my chin.

"Morning sleeping beauty." he said sarcastically, as he looked at me with hungry eyes.

I didn't say any thing as I tried to pull away, but Drago pulled me into his arms in an embrace.

"Going some where?" he questioned.

I tried not to look at him, nor answer his question, I just wanted to eat and go back to sleep, I felt bitter and distressed, all I could think about was my family and toothless.

I sighed.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Drago asked blankly.

"W-what?" I said.

His large hand rested on my knee,"Have you thought about what I said?" he glare at me with his dark green eyes.

I did think about what he told me, but it was all still new for me to disgust at the moment, I didn't know what I want, I was too confused to understand why this man wanted me all to him self, was I just an object to him? or was I someone special to him? what am I thinking! I can't just be with him, I have a life that I'm missing out on and my family that is probably scared out of their minds right now because they watched me get kidnapped by this mad man.

I gotta figure out a way to get off this ship.

Then my face was grabbed by Drago's powerful hand as I looked deep into his eyes, I started to feel frightened to what might happen next, was he going to slap me for not answering his question? was he going to beat me? or worse rape me?

I saw him moving his other hand towards my face.

I shut my eyes tight, if he was getting ready to hit me, then I would have already prepared my self for a hard blow, but instead I got something that I would have never expected from him.

A small kiss on my fore head.

"I'm a patient man, I can wait for you to give me an answer." he said getting off the bed and passing me a bowl of piping hot soup.

I looked down at the bowl of soup as he head out the door, but right before he left, he threw something at me, a present I guess.

"I want you to wear this tonight," He said with a smirk as he left.

It was something black with a purple bow wrapped around it, I untied it as I sat my soup to the side to see what I was going to wear, I removed the ribbon as the long fabric extended, it was some kind of corset with lace see through sleeves,it had a sweet heart neck line, the bottom was long and also see through, but it had a black skirt under it so it could cover my waist and bottom.

It was a dress.

Oh the gods hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews and comments!**

**But I was wondering if you guys still want me to continue this story, I mean I know it's not good and all, but I keep asking my self if I should go on and keep writing.**

**I know the dress was a retarded move DX and I know they didn't have corset dresses back then, I know how much of an idiot I am of doing such a thing, so feel free to fucking sue me in the comments and feel free to tell me this sucks.**

**Also I just gave blood today like a few hours ago... so I feel a little out of it and just really, really tired.**

**Hope you like the chapter, please review and comment please!**

* * *

I own nothing

You Belong to Me

Chapter Five

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

_"a dress?!" I said to my self._

What in Odin's name is going on?, this creep wants me to wear a corset dress? what for? some kind of sick punishment? or some sick sexual fantasy?

I was still holding it with the tip of my fingers,it was a pretty dress... for a girl! I mean it didn't look to new, it actually had a small tears here and their, but besides that, it was in pretty good shape.

But why in the world would he want me to wear a woman's dress?

Oh the gods must hate so much.

I tossed the dress aside to think of some way to get out of this.

I got figure a way out of this, I can't just sit here and play dress up with the mad man who kidnapped me, but it's not that simple to just escape, theirs guards all over the ship and my dragon is locked up some where, theirs gotta be a way to sneak out of here.

Then I thought of some thing that went off like a snap of a finger.

I need to earn his trust, I know it sounds stupid, but it could work, I just have let him...no...no, I can't just let him have his way with me like that, not again, it's too much.

But I knew I didn't have much of a choice, I had to let him touch me, I had to give in to his demands, if I want to get out of here alive.

What the hell am I thinking? I can't just give up to this freak! I know better than that, my dad taught me better than this, he always told me to fight like a man and never give up when things get tough, but he never prepared me for the situation I'm in now.

I wish my dad was here, and my mom.

This was all my fault.

What if I didn't put on the dress? I guess I would get beaten, or worse, raped again. I wasn't too scared of getting beaten up by Drago, it was sexual part that I was afraid of, I never thought I would be taken like that from another man, I mean I was still a virgin before he fucked me.

I would never be able to tell this to Astrid, never in a million years I would have the balls to tell her I was raped by another man, she wouldn't even want me as her boyfriend any more, I mean I could understand why, but she wouldn't understand.

Oh gods how would I tell my parents about this?! should I even tell even tell my parents or anyone? hell will I ever see anyone again?!Oh gods this all so messed up on every level possible.

Why me?

I never asked him that, why me? he could have just killed me instead and moved on with his life.

But no, I was something to him, something more than just an object.

I collapsed on the soft white pillow, I pulled the covers all the way up so I could hide my shame, I hated this so much, I wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up, tears started to soak the pillow and redden my face, I slowly started to fall asleep.

**A few hours later...**

I woke up, I could see through my little window that it was night time.

I sat up and looked over at the dress, it was in the same spot as I left it, my eyes locked on to it, I slowly walked up and held it up, I knew what I had to do, if I wanted to avoid a punishment.

_"Gods I can't believe I'm doing this!"_

I started to remove my old dirty clothes, exposing my nude body, tossing my old clothes to the side.

I began to slip into the dress, it wasn't too complicated to put on, I pop my head through the hole and ran my arms through the lace sleeves as the bottom of the dress dropped past my knees and onto the floor.

I looked at my self at the mirror.

_"Oh gods, I look like a cross dresser!, hell I even look more like a girl!." I said in my mind._

I studied the dress, I twirled a round a little so I can get a better look at the lace and corset, the dress felt more comfortable than I would imagine it would be, my shoulders were exposed a little, as the lace sleeves covered long arms,my figure looked more thin and curved around my hips, making my body look like an hour-glass and my pale skinny little legs were seen through the bottom lace.

I started to feel comfortable as I admired myself in the mirror, it wasn't so bad to wear this thing.

Then, I noticed another reflection in the mirror, oh no.

"Don't you look beautiful.", Drago whispered as I heard him walk closer to me, his wicked grin grew wide as he looked his eyes on my small frame of a body.

I spun around in a flash, my eyes were wide as I started to tremble with fear.

He pulled me into a forceful embrace, his large hands were placed at my hips, rubbing them in a soft motion, I didn't look at him and tried to ignore his unwanted affection.

He placed one of his hands under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Were going to have one hell of a night together." he said with a lustful tone, licking his lips.

Oh gods I'm screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and nice comments!**

**One of you guys asked me if I suffered from depression, and the truth is I actually do. It's not much of a big deal to me anymore, and I'm always hard on myself because I never see myself as good enough for any thing, I mean honestly I think half of my writing sucks and it's true.**

**I know I sound negative as hell right now, but that's how I've always been, ever since I was little I always felt different from everyone else.**

**I suck at writing sex scenes so feel free to yell at me for this chapter in the comments DX**

**Also I didn't want Drago to be too evil and heartless in this story, I wanted to writ a softer side of him that we didn't see in httyd 2, also I am giving drago some made up back story and why he took hiccup in the first place.**

* * *

You Belong to Me Now

Chapter Six

"Were going to have one hell of a night together." his voice dripped with seduction, making me squirm.

I tried backing a way from him, but it was no use he already had his arm around my tiny waist, holding me tight and forcing me to look up at him.

Oh gods, not again.

I could feel his hand travel up the skirt of the dress, touching my outer thigh and the hem of my underwear, while his other hand rested on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on my soft skin, I tried to focus my eyes somewhere else so I didn't have to look at him.

He placed his face on my neck,kissing and sucking on it tenderly.

I could feel his hot breath on me, as he placed butterfly kisses all over my neck and collar-bone.

I was staring up at the ceiling while he was doing this, trying to put my mind somewhere else, my hands felt completely stiff, not knowing what to do, but without warning I started to feel around Drago's belt and I felt something.

The key, the key to the locked door.

I have to get it, but how? he'll notice me if I try to grab it from his belt, then I'll even be in more trouble.

Suddenly I am forced on my hands and knees, Drago sits on the edge of the bed he pushes my head down, my face came in contact with Drago's lap, he started to unbuckle his belt, he slid his pants off as his belt hit the floor, then I saw a large bulge in his underpants.

I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Suck it." He said.

I wanted to shake my head and refuse to do such a thing, but I didn't have a choice, besides maybe I can snatch the key from his belt, it was lying right in front of me,just barely a few inches from me.

But I didn't have much time to think, I was grabbed harshly by my hair and forced in to Drago's lap, I raised my hands slowly so I could remove the last piece of fabric of him, my hands were shaking as I took them off.

I stared at his huge cock, I felt the heat rush in my cheeks, turning pure red.

I gently touched his hard cock and placed it in my mouth, or at least try to fit it in my mouth, so far I could only get half of it in. I started to lick the tip and worked my way down, I bobbed my head in a slow steady motion, earning a few grunts and moans from him.

But without warning, Drago pushed my head farther, making me take in his cock almost all the way down my throat, I thought I was going to choke for a minute their, but I proceeded to finished. I started to suck on it harder more and moving my tongue faster.

"You're doing good so far." Drago said as he laid back a little, letting out a grunt."Keep it up."

I started to move in a faster pace, I could feel him starting to get harder and harder as I kept moving my head back and forth, I knew he was going to cum soon, which meant he would leave me here in this room again, I had to get the key from his belt, I just have to reach at the right moment.

Then I saw him turn his head, this is my chance.

While I was still giving him head I reached for the belt, right next to me and slid the key off in an instant, I looked up to see him still laying back in pleasure as I blew him.

Now I just have to wait for the right moment to escape, after I'm done I can try to make a run for it, it's risky but I have to try or else I'll never get out of here.

Then what seemed like forever, Drago released his seed in my mouth making me almost choke at first but I swallowed it, I could feel the hot liquid go down my throat. I pulled away from him as I hid away the key under my skirt, Drago pulled me up and sat me down on his lap. I froze up as he tilted my head to face him, he crashed his lips into mine, forcing his tongue in my mouth.

I did my best to play along, and not to anger him but I just felt so...pathetic, weak, and well...a whore.

But to my surprise, he stopped after a few minutes, he layed on his back against the bed, pulling me in with him and cuddling me to his chest, he laid his hand on my cheek, I listen to his heart beat, it was calm and thumping slowly.

"Do you wanna know why I made you wear this dress?" he said running his fingers through my hair, he didn't give me much time to answer."Because it was my late wife's, and the crazy thing is... you almost look exactly like her, but the only difference is her hair is a darker brown and she didn't have freckles, but you both have green eyes ."

I listened to what he was saying, and tried to wrap my mind around it.

"She was brutally killed by a dragon ten years ago, she was seven months pregnant at the time, I had to watch her die in my arms as she bleed to death, and their was nothing I could do to save her, even if I got the best healer in the world it still wouldn't make a difference." he said holding me closer to him in a protective embrace."All I ever wanted was a family, and it was all taken away from me in one instant."

I shut my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he's making this up to force me to feel sorry for him, but then again part of me felt bad for him, so kept listening to his story.

"Then I saw you, the second I saw you I thought I was looking at her ghost, but I wasn't." he whispered." I knew I'd get a second chance for a family, I have a second chance to make up for things that I regret."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to the side of the bed, he pulled the covers up to my chin and pressed his lips on my forehead, as he laid right next to me, slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Let's gets some rest." he whispered as he drifted to sleep while his left arm rest on my hip, I waited for a few minutes to see if he was asleep, I lifted my head and Drago was fast asleep, I quietly pulled away from him and tip towed off the bed and to the door, I pulled the key out and put it in the door and unlocked it.

I looked back to see Drago still sleeping, I opened the door and made my leave.

Now I just have to find toothless and get the hell out of here!


End file.
